


At midnight

by CharminglyyEvil



Category: The 100, kabby - Fandom
Genre: ANOTHER CHIPLESS HUG, Angst, F/M, Grief, Midnight Conversations, Midnight Kisses, Post 3x16, abby waking up next to marcus, abgst, because i need more now that S3 is over and omg after that hug, kabb, post hug, reflection of hug, y - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharminglyyEvil/pseuds/CharminglyyEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby wakes up in bed with Marcus. post 3x16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At midnight

Abby woke up with a start.

She blinked, her eyes gradually adjusting to the darkness. Slithers of moonlight spilled from the gaps in the torn curtains, splashing silver light across the marble tiles and open space. Abby tensed – mind racing, anxiety building within her at her unusual surroundings – as she raked her mind to remember where she was. She felt soft sheets rub under her skin and the comfort of a mattress.  

Abby turned her head to her side to see Marcus lying on his back next to her, asleep, the covers draped over half his body.

Then she remembered.

Her world had been a spinning blur of patient after patient, her mind a cluster of frantic thoughts – anaesthetic, antiseptic, scalpel, stitches, bandages, rinse, repeat – as she hurried around the chambers trying to attend to injuries and save anyone who could be saved. All the while she ignored the exhaustion aching in her muscles, weighing on her shoulders and stinging in her eyes.

All the while ignoring the throbbing constriction in her heart.

It wasn’t long before Clarke was approaching her from behind, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and insisting that she go rest and leave the rest of injured for Clarke and Jackson to cover. Abby had protested – there were at least half of their people injured, _Clarke and Jackson couldn’t attend to them all_ \- but then her eyes had fallen on Marcus.

He too was trying to attend to the injured as well, finding blankets and cups of water, doing anything he could to bring their people just an ounce of comfort, to alleviate the trauma that shook everyone to the core. But he was tired, his eyes drooping with fatigue, his steps slow and heavy, and Abby knew that it wasn’t long before he would run out of steam and collapse.

Abby remembered tugging him by the arm without a word. Remembered them making the long journey back up the Capitol building, following Clarke’s directions to where her previous chambers were.

She didn’t remember much else after that. Just falling onto the bed, the blankets so soft and warm against her skin, like sinking into a fluffy cloud. She briefly registered a heavy body falling next to hers before she was out.

Now Abby was staring at Marcus through the dim milky moonlight. He looked peaceful. His eyes closed, the tense lines that had etched into his forehead and gripped his features all evening were gone. His hair was a tousled mess, and Abby fought the urge to brush the dark hair away from his eyes and run her fingers through his hair.

She couldn’t stop staring.

Abby briefly registered an ache in her heart, a longing to reach for him, to wrap her arms around him as they had done so before. _God how she had missed him._ But instead she just rolled onto her side, watching his chest rise and fall, watching the puffs of air that escaped his lips, her eyes drifting down further from his lips until-

She inhaled sharply. She was staring at his bandaged hand draped over his waist. She never had a chance to check his wounds and properly bandage his wrists. Marcus had insisted that he was fine, that there were more urgent injuries that she had to attend too. He had reached for a few antiseptic wipes in her kit and insisted that he would clean them himself. And judging from his poorly wrapped bandages, he hadn’t done a good job.

But Abby knew that the tightening in her chest wasn’t because of the poorly wrapped bandages. _She had done that to him._ Yes, Abby may have been controlled by Allie. Just as Clarke had told her time and time again, _‘It wasn’t_ _you. Mom, Allie did this’._ But that didn’t make the pain go away. It didn’t make it hurt any less.

Abby was sitting up now, her hands trembling, hovering over Marcus’s bandaged wrist. She had been distracted all day, reuniting with Marcus and her daughter, hurrying around to save as many lives as she could. Now that she was alone, in the dark and confronted by the reminder of the torment that Allie had forced her to inflict, she couldn’t keep the memories at bay anymore.

Abby was half torn between bandaging his wrist and fleeing. She felt sick. Sick with the knowledge of what she had done, and the gnawing guilt in her heart reminding her that she didn’t deserve to touch him. To help him. She didn’t deserve to touch those hands, callous hands that had fit so perfectly in hers, hands that had zapped static up her skin and made her shiver with the slightest touch.

She didn’t deserve him.

Abby was half torn between fleeing the room and burying herself back under the covers when she felt him stir beside her.

“Abby?”

Abby startled.

Marcus’s lips broke into a smile when he saw her, but it quickly vanished when he saw the anxiety gripping her features. He followed her gaze to his bandaged wrists, his next comment surprising her. “Don’t Abby”.

“Don’t what?”

Marcus sat up, studying her through the darkness. “Don’t blame yourself,” he said quietly. “I see the look in your eyes. You can’t blame yourself”.

Abby swallowed. She was silent for a moment, then “I need to check your wounds”.

Marcus let her take his hand and unravel his bandages. He watched her eyes harden when she was confronted by his wounds, trying to mask the grief that drained her eyes. Her hands trembled and Marcus quickly caught it, intertwining his fingers with hers.

Surprisingly, he had cleaned his wounds well. But the scar was still raw, and brought a sob cracking in her throat. “I’m sorry Marcus. I never got to tell you before – I’m so sorry-I-“

Marcus was gathering her in his arms, silencing her cries. Abby buried her head into his shoulder, a few tears leaking from her pinched eyes and onto his neck. She breathed in deeply, finding comfort in his hand brushing against the back of her hair, in his warmth, in the small puffs of air that kissed her neck as he said soothingly, over and over again _‘It’s okay Abby. It’s okay’._

Abby remembered when she had embraced Marcus when he woke up. She remembered her heart shrivelling in her chest when she saw his distress, the grief shattering his face tugging on her heart strings, pulling him towards her. She hadn’t said a word, but hoped that their hug had conveyed more than words ever could.

_I know what you’re going through._

_I feel your pain too._

_I’m here for you Marcus._

_We’ll get through this. Together._

And now, she felt his hug return the same feelings. Love. Warmth. A promise. _A commitment_ to be there for her, her shelter against the storm.

She had never felt as safe as she did in his arms.

When Abby pulled back, he met her eyes with the same warmth and tenderness he conveyed in his hug and said, “you have nothing to be sorry for”.

His words eased the iron ball crushing her chest.  Somehow, it was enough to send her anxieties rushing from her body.

Abby wanted to convey just how much his words meant to her. But yet again, she felt the words clustering in her mind and tangling on her tongue, _so empty, so insignificant_ in comparison to what she was felling.

So Abby reached for his wrist and brought it to her lips, kissing the scar. She felt his pulse accelerate under her lips, and her eyes flickered up, casting him a soft smile. “Thank you”.

Marcus just shook his head, his eyes softening onto hers. “You have nothing to thank me for. You’re forgetting that I hurt people too,” grief briefly shadowed Marcus’s eyes as he continued. “I hurt people I care about too. Indra, Bellamy –“ he stopped, the words cracking in his throat. He swallowed and said, “we can’t blame ourselves Abby. What we did when we were chipped…that’s not who we are. We can’t forget that”.

He was right. _Of course he was right._ But the words still stumbled from Abby’s mouth before she could stop them, “and can you forget what I did to you, every time you look at me?”

Marcus didn’t miss the apprehension that flickered passed her gaze, or her lower slipping between her teeth, chewing nervously, awaiting for his answer. The realisation hit Marcus, aching in his heart. _She was scared._ Scared that Marcus would feel nothing but pain and sorrow every time he looked at her. Scared that Abby would be nothing more than a reminder of the pain that she had brought him, a reminder of his period of enslavement under Allie’s control.

“None of us can ever forget what Allie did to us. But Abby, when I look at you, I don’t see her. I see a mother who would sacrifice anything for her daughter. I see a leader who led by example. I see a woman who chose to stay behind, because the people needed her, because it was the right choice. I see a woman who chose to be there for her people when I couldn’t stay, when I chose to leave her”.

 She didn’t miss the way his voice cracked in his throat, or his last word tense in his chest. Abby said softly, “Marcus, don’t say that. One of us had to stay. You did what was right. _We both did”._

He lifted his head up, something breaking behind his eyes. Abby briefly wondered if a part of him blamed himself for leaving her and getting chipped. It was ridiculous, but she wouldn’t put it past him. Although if Abby gave his words more thought, maybe he was right. Perhaps they were _both_ being ridiculous.

Maybe it was time to stop wallowing in guilt and finding someone to take the blame.  

Maybe it was time to pick up their broken shards, glue back what they could, and just start _living_ again.  

So when Marcus opened his mouth to respond Abby cupped his cheek and kissed him softly.

The kiss was nothing like before when Allie was commanding her. Cold. Rough. Possessive.

It was gentle, her lips slowly moving against his, sending fire crackling in the pit of her stomach. _It was hope._ As Abby begun to pull away, Marcus leaned in further to deepen the kiss. Abby inhaled sharply, her eyes fluttering as she felt his fingers ghost across the curve of her neck, his beard scratching her jaw, mouth sucking her lower lip, sending her insides melting.

When Abby opened her eyes, Marcus was smiling back at her, his smile crinkling lines around his eyes. She said softly, “I was worried that you wouldn’t want to do that again”.

“Abby, I can’t think of a reason why I would never want to kiss you”.

“Allie,” Abby whispered. She saw his lips parting and quickly said, “I know it wasn’t me, but-“

“But nothing,” Marcus said firmly. “We don’t have to let her ruin this for us”.

“I don’t think it’s that simple”.

“It can be, if you choose”.

Marcus didn’t reach for her hand to give her comfort like she half expected him too. He was giving her space. He was giving her a choice. And as Abby met his tender brown eyes, melting warm onto hers, Abby knew her decision.

She closed the space between them, capturing his lips in hers. She felt him smile beneath her lips before he responded, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Abby laughed into his lips as he pulled her down on top of him and onto the bed. She stayed there resting on his chest for a while, her hands tangling through his hair and her lips reacquainting themselves with his kisses.

_How could she have believed that Allie could take this away from them?_

She felt his heart accelerate against her chest, his hands ghosting up her lower back underneath the material of her shirt, sending shivers licking up her spine, and Abby felt a dizzying desire spinning in her head and catching her skin on fire. She wanted to run her fingers over his torso and map her lips all over his body.

But she knew her limits. They were exhausted, and despite her body’s desires, she knew that neither of them could handle the stimulation tonight. So Abby reluctantly drew her lips away from him, her nose brushing against his.

“Hi,” she whispered, her lips breaking into a smile.

Marcus grinned. “Hey”.

He leaned up and brushed his nose against hers, melting her heart to goo. Abby rolled onto her side, resting her elbow, and Marcus did the same. Their legs tangled together, his fingers ghosting up and down her arm, releasing a sleepy, content sigh from her lips.

Abby glanced at his wrist, her eyes falling on the bandage not far away. She reached for his wrist, bringing it down between their chests, “I should fix this before it gets infected” and went to wrap his wrist properly again. She placed a chaste kiss on his knuckles when she was done. “It’s amazing that these bandages didn’t fall off sooner”.

“Actually, Bellamy wrapped it. I couldn’t wrap it properly by myself and Jackson was busy”.

Abby lifted her eyes up. She saw his jaw tense, his Adam’s apple bobbing when he swallowed. Marcus had tried to say it lightly, to hide his discomfort with a small shrug, but Abby sensed the pain weighing in his tone when he mentioned the boy’s name. Abby squeezed his hand and said, “Hey, Bellamy forgives you. You know that, right?”

Marcus nodded, grief lowering his eyes. “Of course I do. But it doesn’t make it any easier”.

Abby’s eyes softened and she nodded. “I know. When I first woke up and saw Clarke I-I could barely look at her. I couldn’t touch her, not after what I had done. But it got easier”. Abby paused and met his eyes. “It _will_ get easier”.

“I know”.

There was silence for a moment, the two briefly lost in their thoughts of the delinquents that they held so close to their hearts. Marcus’s fingers had resumed skimming up and down her arm, before coming to rest on her waist with a gentle squeeze as he said, “I’m glad you stayed”.

Abby raised her eyes, casting him a smile. “Of course I stayed. You couldn’t be alone tonight, and honestly neither could I”.

Marcus’s lips quirked into a smile. “Indra’s chamber is just across the hall. I can imagine what she’ll think when she sees us leaving together tomorrow”.

Abby let out a breathy chuckle. “Marcus, we’ve all just been through hell and back. I hardly think anyone’s going to believe that we’ve been doing anything but sleeping. Of course next time, I wouldn’t put it past them”.

Marcus grinned. “Next time?”

Abby blushed, dipping her head slightly under his warm gaze. When she looked up her eyes were sparkling as she said, “Next time”. Then she kissed him softly, before settling her head back down onto the pillow again as Marcus’s arm went to wrap around side.

They slept peacefully that night. Abby secure and warm in Marcus’s arms, and Marcus blissfully happy with the knowledge that, somewhere down the track as they worked on re-building their society again, there would indeed, be a next time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post about Abby and Marcus potentially stumbling into bed together after they've dealt with everything waking up i the COL, too tired to speak but just fall into bed together. And I had to write something about Abby waking up to Marcus. So this drifted VERY far away from what I had planned and honestly I'm not happy with the ending but I hope you guys liked it anyway! Please let me know your thoughts. I don't think I can stand a year without kabby like what will i even do with my life until then? Write kabby probably.


End file.
